Universe Hoppers
by TheAndroidLogo
Summary: Connor and Hank are just enjoying the other's company when they suddenly find themselves in a small, sleepy British seaside town, 20 years in the past. But it's not just that. They're in a different universe...
1. Turning the clocks back

Notes: I've been wanting to write a time travel fanfiction for a while now, but didn't know how to go about it. I've finally figured it out, so here it is! And no, this is NOT an Avengers crossover. I know jackshit about the Avengers, so it wouldn't make sense.

* * *

Hank and Connor were just on a walk together. Hank had said that having Sumo with them ruined their father/son bonding time when he came along so they left him at home. Connor had a beanie on, hiding his LED, so no anti-Android bigot would see it and target him. Then it happened. A flash, so bright, so white, it practically blinded them. Then suddenly, they were in an alleyway, white mould growing up a nearby wall, green moss crawling up a fence. A dog began barking, it's nose shoved underneath the gap between the ground and a gate. Connor realized that he was sitting and slowly got up, still dazzled by the bright light. Hank was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, confused and dazed. " Kid, what's 'append? Where 're we?" Connor has no idea where they are or what's happened. He's confused; and more than that, scared. It must show on his face, because suddenly Hank is hugging him, one hand rubbing his back, while the other rests on top of his head, fingers carding through his hair. "It's alright Con, we'll figure it out." Then the dog begins barking again and they quickly break away from each other, picking a direction and leaving the alleyway. Then they find themselves in another street, vastly different from Detroit. It looks like they are in a small town, but Hank can't be sure. Connor goes to check the street name and Hank follows, unsure of what to do. The sign watches them, mockingly, the words written on it clear; _Steyning Avenue_. It doesn't help them at all, just an ordinary sign for an ordinary street. Hank sighs, looking around. There's a few houses, another alleyway, some cars- wait. Those cars are drivable cars, not autonomous. The number plates are foreign though, Hank has never seen before. He looks closer at them, next to the mixture of numbers and letters is a circle of yellow stars on a blue background, with two letters underneath; _GB_. Hank knows what the stars mean, it's the European Union flag, but he can't quite remember what the letters stand for. Connor notices Hank looking at the number plate of a car and scans it.

_Land Rover car. Manufactured: April 2nd, 2004. Number plate is outdated, EU flag but letters "GB" stand for Great Britain. Britain pulled out of the EU in 2023._

Connor ends the scan with more questions then answers. All the cars he can see have British number plates. If they really are in Britain, how did they get there? He starts to panic. How are they supposed to get home? Hank sees Connor trembling, his dark eyes wide and fearful. He looks like he's about to have a panic attack. Hank wraps an arm around him as a way of comfort. "Calm down, kid. It doesn't matter how we got here, all that matters is that we get home and stay together." Connor nods and relaxes against him. Hank leads him down the other alleyway he saw, hoping to find more clues to hopefully find out where the fuck they are.

They find themselves in another street, much smaller than the other, in fact, it is so small it can hardly be called a street. There's a sign here as well, this one being no more helpful than the other. There's also yet another alleyway, this one much smaller than the other two. Hank and Connor both walk down it, on to what appears to be a main road, only it literally leads to a chained off area full of what appear to be abandoned vehicles of sorts. Hank sees a bench nearby and leads Connor to it, sitting down with him. "Hey Con, have you figured out where we could be?"

Connor, surprisingly, nods. "I don't know the name of the town we are in, but I can tell you that we are somewhere in England." Hank realizes that GB stands for Great Britain. But the European Union flag, he isn't really sure of. Britain pulled out of the EU years ago. He hears voices coming from ahead. He looks up, and sees people walking down the hill in front of them. Then he notices what looks like a parking lot on the hill, but there are many trees hiding what it actually is. He wonders what it could be for; a school, perhaps? He grabs Connor's arm and they set off towards it.

* * *

Connor can see what Hank is going for. There's a shopping mall called _The Meridan Centre_, which suggests that they are on the Meridan line. Interesting. He tugs at his hat, making sure it completely hides his LED. They walk inside. It's definitely not the prettiest place in the world, all hideous brown brick, no paintwork at all. There's a shop called the _Co-op_ there. Hank wonders what it's short for. They walk inside, immediately assaulted by the freezing air conditioning in the place. Connor sees some newspapers stacked up on a shelf, and makes a beeline for them.

The news on the papers is old, very old, dating back to 2019. This makes Connor check the date on them; _5th July __2019_. Either these newspapers are really old and just in extremely good condition, or somehow they've managed to time travel. But why would an ordinary grocery store have 20 year old newspapers? And looking around at the outdated self-checkouts and refrigeration units, AND the fact that there isn't a single other Android around makes it seem like the latter of the options, might be possible. Somehow. He goes over to Hank, who is admiring a display of strawberries. "Hank, we need to talk." Hank just nods and they leave the store, going towards the exit they went out earlier.

They sit on a low brick wall, surrounded by trees. "Right kid, spit it out. What is it?" Connor hesitates for a moment, knowing how crazy he's about to sound. "Hank, I think...I think we've somehow traveled through time."

* * *

Connor explains it all to Hank, the lack of Androids, the outdated technology, the dates on the newspapers. Hank takes it all in, shock painting his features. This doesn't make sense; but then when did any of this make sense? Hank looks at Connor, realising for the first time just how scared he really is. Hank hugs him again, murmuring comforting words, rocking him back and forth. When he eventually lets go, Connor feels calmer, able to think more clearly. Then a kid walks past. Hank stops him. "Hey kid, we're new around here. What's the name of this town?" The kid seems confused, but answers Hank's question. "Peacehaven. God knows why you came here though, there isn't anything here to see or do." Hank nods. "Sorry about this, but what time is it." The kid sighs and pulls out his phone, switching it on and showing it to them. The numbers on the display say 3:07 pm, and underneath that, the date, 5/7/19. Connor sets his internal clock to the correct time and thanks the kid. The kid leaves quickly.

Hank and Connor begin to explore the town, finding a Subway, a huge park that is packed with people due to the hot weather and a field that leads to a small circular neighborhood full of red brick houses. They hear voices coming from a bricked-in area with a locked gate. They must have climbed over the wall. "-the weather stays this hot, it's gonna be packed tonight." A girl. She sounds slightly annoyed.

"How is that a bad thing?" Another kid asks.

"Detroit : Become Human is a choice based game. 30-40 kids yelling and screaming what they want you to do, getting into fights because they don't agree with each other, the lot."

"I think you're assuming the worst. Think about it the other way. There might not be as many people as they're all inside because it's too hot."

"I hope you're right. I could do with a quiet one tonight."

Hank and Connor know they shouldn't eavesdrop, but there's something oddly entertaining about hearing two children arguing like a married couple do. Then one of them scrambles back over the wall and sees them. Her eyes widen.

"Holy shit..."


	2. A new friend

She just stared at them, her mouth agape.

"What is it, Keira?" The other kid, presumably Alex shouts.

_" Hide, quickly before he sees you!"_ Keira's voice echos in his head.

But that would mean-

How is this possible?

Connor tries to scan her, but he can't.

_"Run! And take Hank with you!" _ A marker appears in his vision, telling him to run towards it. But Connor can't move.

How is she an Android?

_"RUN YOU IDIOT!" _Connor finally grabs Hank's arm, and runs to the marker. It's a huge hedge, perfect for hiding in.

_"Stay there. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes, Connor."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I'll explain in a bit. Just stay there."_

_"Okay."_

"Hey, kid, what was that all about?" Connor had almost forgotten that Hank couldn't receive cybernetic communications.

"That girl, Keira, she's an Android."

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know. She also knew our names and told me to take you and run. She didn't want her friend to see us."

"What the fuck is going on?! How is this possible?!"

"She said that she would be back with answers."

"Okay. She'd better have some good answers, because I sure as Hell don't."

* * *

Keira arrived exactly on time, as if they needed further proof that she wasn't human. Hank eyes her wearily as she sits down before them.

"Okay, right. I have some answers, but not too many on how the fuck we got here. All I know is that there was a bright light, and then I was here. Does that fit?" They both nod, bewildered. "Okay, right. I've been here for about 5 years. The reason I know your names is complicated, so I'll show you later. My name is Keira, I'm an RK100 model, the first Android to pass the Turing Test and one of the first Androids to deviate. And no, I'm not rA9. Any questions?" Hank shook his head.

"No, I think that just about covers it. Well aside from the fact that you still haven't told us how you know or names."

"Look, this is gonna sound weird, but can you come with me? I'll show you at my apartment." Hank didn't know what to say. They had literally just met her and she was already inviting them to her apartment? Under normal circumstances, Hank would have said no. But these aren't normal circumstances. He opens his mouth to speak, but Connor beats him to it.

"Okay."

* * *

All the way to the apartment, Keira chatters about nothing and everything. She tells them about her life before she came to Peacehaven and what it's like in the small town. Apparently, she used to go to the school there to destroy the students and the teachers with her infinite knowledge. Hank thinks that it's a brilliant idea. If he had that kind of intelligence, he sure as Hell would do it.

The way the apartment is decorated speaks volumes about Keira's personality. Japanese style paper lamps hang from the celing, glowing softly. The walls are white with a tree silhouetted in black. A corkboard is covered in sketches pinned on by brightly coloured pins. A huge cat tree sits there, with a fluffy white cat sitting on top. Connor looks to the cat and then to Keira. "Her name's Squeaks. She's a munchkin. You can pet her." Hank laughs as Connor's face lights up, making a beeline for the cat. She sniffs at his hand, uncertain, before deciding that he wasn't a threat and rubbing at his hand with her head. She stands up, and Hank notices something. Her legs are short and stubby, unusual for a cat. And then she meows. Or at least tries too. Instead of a meow, it comes out more of a squeak. Ah. The name makes sense now. Connor seems delighted with the cat, which has now decided to jump on his shoulders. "She does that all the time. If you want her to move, just give her a gentle nudge. She'll move." Connor doesn't seem to be listening. He's completely smitten with the short legged cat by now, and he doesn't care about anything else right at this second. Hank chuckles at the sight. "He'll steal her if you're not careful." Keira smirks, reaching over to pet the cat's soft fur. Then she suddenly hits her forehead, exasperated.

"Aw fuck! Alex has my PlayStation!"

"Who?" Hank has no idea who that is and why Keira needs her PlayStation.

"Alex. That kid I was talking to earlier? That's him. We run a games night on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On Monday and Wednesday, it starts at 6 and ends at 8, on Friday it's the older kid's night, basically for anyone over the age of 15. We'll be doing a full run of a 10 hour long game tonight as a challenge. Don't look at me like that, Connor. They're free to leave if they want. Wanna come? I think you'll like tonight's game." Hank nods, not really sure what to say. All he wants to know is how Keira knows them. Hank asks her, and she says that they'll find out soon enough.

* * *

It's nearly 5:30 pm now and Keira is dragging them down to the field, telling them to stay hidden in the bushes. Dispite how thick they are, they have a pretty clear view of the screen that Keira is setting up. Then another person shows up, who turns out to be Alex. Connor shrinks into the bushes, not wanting to be seen. Keira wouldn't be making them hide for no reason, would she?

Connor glances at Hank. "Maybe we should go for a quick walk? We'll be back on time, and we should be able to get out without being seen." He whispers to him, gesturing to an exit right next to the hedge. Hank nods and rests his hand on Connor's shoulder. After telepathically telling Keira what they were doing, they crawl through the bushes and exit though the opening that leads to a parking lot. They find a relatively private place to sit. They begin to just chat. After a while, it began to feel almost... normal. Like they weren't 20 years in the past. Like none of this had happened. Connor wants to stay in this moment forever, but then they hear a commotion from the field and they know they need to leave.

When they get there, there's some kind of loading screen. The only problem with it is that it's a mirror image of his LED. Only this one is blue. Connor knows his is yellow, even underneath the hat. The game finally loads, and they are greeted with a blank screen, with only a pinging sound to accompany it. The sound is very familiar to Connor. Then there is a title card telling them the date in which it was set.

_That's the date he was-_

_No._

_No way._

Connor is left terrified and confused, because he's seeing himself on that screen.


	3. The game

Notes: Yes I know it took a long time to write chapter 3. Try condensing the entirety of Detroit: Become Human into one chapter.

* * *

Connor can't move. Can't breathe. Not that he needs to, but still. He can't take his eyes off of the screen. He vaguely feels Hank slipping an arm around him, pulling him close. Connor still can't take his eyes off of the screen. Then he realises. _Daniel_. The hostage negotiation. He remembers the noise of the helicopter, Officer Wilson weakly crying for help, the sound of Emma's pleads, the sound of Daniel shouting demands and Daniel starting to fall backwards, running and grabbing Emma, falling, falling...

He watches the whole thing again. And then he falls, again.

And then...a flowchart?

Connor clings to Hank, who is still holding him in a tight embrace. He doesn't realise that he's crying until Hank gently wipes his cheeks with his sleeve.

Then the screen changes again, this time showing a CyberLife store. It's from the perspective of an Android. Then a man comes over. It becomes clear that the Android had been damaged and had been repaired and was now returning to her owner, who seemed very untrustworthy. The Android is renamed Kara, and Connor realises that he knows her. She'd had a YK500 with her. He'd chased them across a busy highway. They could have died.

Kara... and the YK500? He wondered what her name was. He'd find out soon enough.

He watched as opening credits went by. One name stood out to him, Bryan Dechart. He wondered why.

He tried to look it up, but all he got was an error message in return.

Of course. There's no cybernetic connections twenty years in the past, is there?

Then, on the screen, it shows Markus. He looks strange. It takes Connor a few moments to figure out why. Both his eyes are green and he has an LED shining blue in his temple. But what's most unsettling is his expression. Neutral. Unnaturally so. Connor doesn't like it at all.

Markus seems to be getting paints for Mr. Manfred. Apparently he is a very nice man, but Connor has never met him.

Speaking of Markus, he was supposed to be showing up at some meeting today. Maybe being teleported 20 years into the past is a blessing in disguise, after all.

Wait, didn't Markus say that the meeting was supposed to be televised live? Definitely a blessing, then. Connor hates being on television.

Come to think of it, why does Markus even need him to show up? Markus has been advancing Android Rights just fine without him, but recently, he'd been dragging Connor to all of the meetings. He hated it. He hated politics.

Although that one time that Riley had been mistaken for him had been...interesting.

* * *

A good 40 minutes of paint collecting, house cleaning and painting later, it opens up on a shot of nighttime Detroit.

And then...The sound of that stupid coin.

Hank still hates that thing.

Hank watches as Game-Connor pockets his coin and approaches...

Jimmy's Bar.

Fuck.

Well, looks like he is in this game after all. Well, time to see himself being a prick to Connor then.

He watches as Game-Connor pushes the door to the bar open, blatantly ignoring the 'No Androids' sign. And then proceeds to scan everyone's faces until he finds Hank.

"Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the Android sent by CyberLife." Hank felt Connor tensing up in his arms at the sound of his own voice.

"I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you where. They said that you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

Hank held Connor tighter, more for his own benefit.

"Whaddya want?"

Well that's just fucking weird. Hank doesn't like that at all.

"You were assigned a case earlier this evening, a homicide, involving a CyberLife Android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialised model to assist investigators."

Hank felt like he was having some kind of out-of-body experience as he watched himself on the huge screen.

"Well I don't need any assistance."

Hank was glad that he had Connor with him. At least he had his son with him to hold on to. Without Connor there, he would have probably gone crazy by now.

The game continued, everything playing out as he remembered it, Connor licking things he shouldn't, Carlos Ortiz being dead and finding his Android in the attic, covered in blood. And Hank being a complete prick. Then the flowchart.

Fun times.

Then it's back to the AX400, Kara. Hank watches as a relatively normal dinner turns into madness. The man, Todd, abuses his daughter. Android daughter. He knows that the little one, Alice, is an Android because Connor told him so after they had chased them across the highway.

Kara is told not to move. She fights it. The red wall is stopping her. A humanoid figure pushes it until it shatters like extremely fragile glass. She rushes upstairs and locks Alice's bedroom door, trying to escape through the window. Todd breaks in and they fight. Kara wins and both her and Alice escape through the window and on to a bus. Alice takes Kara's hand and nestles against her as the music swells. Flowchart.

And then it's back to Markus and Carl.

"That was by far the most boring party I've been to in the last 25 years. Every time I go to one of these, I ask myself; "What the hell am I doing here?" I hate cocktail parties, and all the schschmoozers that go there."

Hank decides that he likes Carl.

"Well, it's a chance for all of those who admire your art to meet you."

Maybe not machine Markus, though.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one gives a damn about art. All they care about is how much money their gonna make out of it."

Markus takes his wheelchair.

"Come on, let's have a drink. All the excitement of this whole thing has made me thirsty."

Markus takes him into the living room.

"Scotch, neat as usual?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, but you know what your doctor would say."

"Yeah...well he can kiss my ass! I'm old enough to choose my own medication..."

Hank wants to meet Carl now. Carl is definitely his kind of guy.

Carl turns to look at the door that leads to his studio.

"Hey, did you leave the light on in the studio?"

"No...no I'm sure I didn't."

"Call the police."

Hank notices the prompt for the controller. Press X to call. There had been conversation prompts as well and the task that the player had to do would also show up. When the task was done, it would disappear and tick itself off on a list. Is that how an Android saw the world? Without the controller prompts, of course. He would have to ask Connor.

Hank had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Markus and Carl enter the studio. Somebody is trying to steal paintings.

"Leo!"

Ah yes. The kid who wanted money for Red Ice.

"What are you doing?!"

"You refuse to help me, so I'm helping myself. It's crazy what some people will pay for this shit."

"Don't touch 'em!"

"Look, they're all gonna be mine sooner or later anyway. Just think of it as a down payment on my inheritance."

"Markus get him away from there. Get him outta here!"

The task shows up, as do several conversation prompts.

**Make Leo leave. **

Keira chooses a prompt.

**Reason**

"Look, I've already called the police. You should go now before you get into more trouble."

Markus's voice is way too calm.

"All you ever do is tell me to go away. What's wrong dad? Am I not good enough for you? Not perfect like this fucking thing?"

"That's enough! Get out, right now! Go on move!"

"What makes it so special anyway, huh? What's it got that I don't?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Leo pushes Carl away, causing his wheelchair to skitter away.

"Come on, let's see what you've got!" He squares up to Markus.

"Markus... don't defend yourself, you hear me?" The task shows up.

"Don't do anything."

"What you waiting for? Go ahead, hit me!"

**Don't defend myself?** The task box changes to a question.

"Think you're a man?! ACT LIKE ONE!"

"What's up? Too much of a pussy?"

He pushes Markus.

**This is not fair**

"Agh! Stop it!"

"Too scared to fight back, you fucking BITCH?!" Leo hits Markus.

"Stop it Leo! Stop it!" Carl looks like he's having a heart attack.

**I don't have to obey them**

Leo slams Markus into the table.

**I must decide for myself.**

Markus goes into scanning mode. He's going to deviate. The crowd of people watching begin to shout and cheer, like they did for Kara. Keira starts to smash the buttons on the controller as the prompts show up. The humanoid figure beats the wall until it shatters. The world changes back to it's normal shade, the blue of the scan fading to nothing as colour bleeds back in.

"Oh right, that's right! I forgot, you're not a real person... You're just a fucking piece of plastic! Listen to me..."

"No Leo! Leave him alone!"

"I'm gonna destroy you, then it'll just be me and my dad."

**Push Leo**

**Endure**

The prompts show up.

"I'm gonna tear you apart and no one is gonna give a shit. You know why?"

**Push Leo**

Markus pushes Leo and his head slams onto the base of the metal arm that helps Carl paint. Carl falls himself out of his wheelchair, dragging himself to Leo.

"Leo! Oh, my God! Leo, my little boy!"

"Carl, I-" Markus was crying, shaking.

"They'll destroy you, Markus! You gotta go! Get outta here!"

More conversation prompts. Keira chooses one.

"Carl, I...I didn't mean to..." There are sirens in the background.

"GET OUT!" Carl is worried, not angry.

"NOW! GO!" Hank can hear the police coming.

There's a faint "Over here!" Then they come running in, guns drawn.

"MARKUS!"

"Don't fucking move!"

The officer fires his gun.

Darkness.

Flowchart.

The crowd of people watching go crazy, yelling loudly.

* * *

Keira likes playing this game. It feels familiar. When she sees the Androids, the futuristic technology, it feels like home. She's never played it with the gaming club, though. They do an all-nighter once a year, though, so they need a good game with an investing story to keep everyone awake. Last year it was Beyond: Two Souls. The year before, it was Heavy Rain. They seem to have a running theme of Quantic Dream games. It's an accidental thing. Alex kept making jokes earlier about it.

Alex. Her best friend. More like a brother, really. He would flip if he knew that she was an Android. He loves Detroit. Knew everything there was to know about the game.

She'd always wondered if the game was a true account of the events that happened. Seeing Connor and Hank confirmed it, but what ending?

She's playing Connor now. The interrogation scene. She wonders how he is doing, in the bushes over there. She wonders how he would react to the memes made about him. She hopes that she is playing their story right. She's only guessing after all.

Gavin is being a prick, as usual.

She chooses the next prompt, causing Connor to shout the infamous line; "TWENTY EIGHT STAB WOUNDS!"

Some clever bastard calls out "Now that's a lotta damage!" Causing some to snicker.

Another adds; "And I repaired it using only Flex Tape!" More snickering. Whatever. Keira goes back to the game, getting the confession and keeping the Android alive. Both of them. She can see that Alex approves. The flowchart appears. Time to go on to the next scene. Actually, it's been a few hours. The humans probably need a break. She announces the break, telling everyone to be back in half an hour. Everyone gets up, maybe going to the toilet, getting a drink, something to eat. At least, nobody stays. She goes over to where Hank and Connor are, seeing them huddled together. Hank leaves to go to the toilet. She gives him five pounds and tells him where he can go to get food and drink if he wants it. Connor warns him not to buy alcohol. Keira tells him not to go to the cafe, as everyone will be there. Hank nods and leaves in the direction of the Co-op, inspecting the five pound note in his hands.

Now Hank is gone, she can talk to Connor, Android to Android. It must be weird, seeing yourself in a game. They chat for a bit until they hear; "Keira! KEIRA!" It's Alex. Keira tells Connor to hide. She slips out of the bushes and sees him running towards her.

"Keira! What were you doing in the bushes? Oh well, never mind! I swear to you, I just saw some guy who looked exactly like Hank! Like, he was literally just walking down the street!"

Alex is her best friend; should she really hide this from him any longer? No, she won't. After swearing him to secrecy, she leads him into the bushes.

Connor is sitting there, his expression that of a deer in headlights. She glances at Alex, his expression mirrors Connor's exactly.

_Don't worry, it's okay. _She reassures Connor. _This is going to sound strange, but could you remove your hat for me, please?_ Connor gives her an odd look, but complies, pulling off the hat. The area is immediately filled with the soft blue light of his LED. Keira almost wishes she had hers, but she removed it almost as soon as she had deviated, changing her appearance. Whereas she'd had grey eyes and brown hair before, she now had green eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail. When she had ended up in Peacehaven, she had changed her accent from American to British to fit in. Perks of being an Android.

"Hey, Alex." He turns to face her. She holds up her hand, letting the artificial skin dissolve away, revealing the porcelain white chassis underneath.

"Wha-What? How-?"

"Alex, you have to keep this quiet, okay?" He nods. He's shaking a little.

"Come on, the break is almost over." She leads him back to their seats. Keira pulls out her handy megaphone, switches it on and prepares the speakers.

"GAMERS! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES! START GETTING READY!" She switches it off.

"Alex, you okay?" Alex nods shakily.

"Come back to mine later, we need to talk."

"Okay."

Keira picks up her megaphone again. "ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

The stampede is coming. Keira can hear them coming.

They begin to take their seats. A few of them are missing, but Keira doesn't particularly care. Not her fault that they're late. She continues the game.

* * *

During the scene where Markus is in the Junkyard, she gets a message from Connor.

_RK800 313 248 317-52: I always wondered how Markus got his blue eye. I never thought that it was this...traumatic. _

_RK100 241 871 411: Yeah, when I first played this, I thought he was dead. I'm glad he isn't. _

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Definitely._

In the Zen Garden, Keira establishes that she knows where the exit is right from the start as to not worry Connor too much.

As soon as Amanda shows up, somebody shouts out "I don't trust this woman!"

"She's gonna be an absolute bitch, I can tell!"

_RK800 313 248 317-52: How did they know?_

_RK100 241 871 411: I have no idea, but they're right!_

* * *

When the jumpscare on Jericho happens, several people have apparent heart attacks.

"Oh fucking hell!"

"Detroit: Become Spooky!"

"What the fuck was that?!"

* * *

During the scene with Rupert, everyone goes crazy.

"What is it with Connor and licking things, come on man, that shit's weird!"

"HOLY SHIT! THE MUSIC IN THIS GAME IS EPIC! "

"Fucking hell these guys are fast!"

"This dude just jumped on a moving train like it's a thing he does daily!"

"My guy here here is doing the ultimate Cha-cha slide like, my dude, slide to the left!"

"KEIRA, IF YOU DON'T SAVE HANK, I'M CHASING YOU OFF THE CLIFF TOPS!"

* * *

When it comes to the Eden Club mission, the reactions are... interesting...

"Ohh, it's bitch again!"

"Hate this woman."

"Oh! Is this Hank's house?"

"Connor, stop pressing the bell! He's not gonna answer!"

"THAT'S A DOG! THAT'S DEFINITELY A DOG!"

"OH SHIT! IS HANK OKAY?! THERE'S A GUN NEXT TO HIM!"

"FUCKING HELL! DON'T JUST BREAK THE DAMN WINDOW!"

"What a graceful landing."

"Wow, amazing guard dog."

"Oh, I thought Hank was dead, but no, he's just absolutely wasted."

"Connor's just like, if I can't wake you up with pat, I'll wake you up with...SMACK!"

"What a good attack, Sumo."

"GET IN THE BATHTUB, HANK!"

"Oh, of course he's interested NOW he knows it was in a sex club."

"OH MY JESUS PET THE DOG!"

"Oh...He lost his kid..."

"God, he was lucky he fell unconscious when he did. Otherwise Hank would have been dead when Connor got there."

* * *

Later...

"I feel very uncomfortable now."

"That's a LOT of sexbots... I don't like this."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHY DOES GAVIN HAVE TO BE HERE?!"

"Prick."

"Sorry guys, we can't fix this one with Flex Tape!"

"Mmm, Blue Blood."

"Hank be like; DISCUSTANG!"

"Welp, she dead."

"That dude's a creep."

"Oh look, more sexbots."

"Oh, poor Hank! Poor guy has to rent them all out!"

"Did Connor just get his ass beaten by...sexbots?"

* * *

Even later...

"Oh, hi Connor."

"Hank's right, that is a nice view."

"OH SHIT HE'S GOT A GUN!"

"Hank, don't you dare!"

"Oh thank God..."

"Wait...why is there another ending on that flowchart...?"

* * *

Stratford Tower mission:

"Oh shit, is this a hiest?!"

"Look at Markus's outfit!"

"What kind of package are you looking for in the bathroom, Markus?"

"Aww, he changed his outfit! Now he just looks boring!"

"FUCKING- WOW! OKAY, THIS IS COOL!"

"Lucky bastards, not afraid of heights like I am!"

"SIMON! NO! Keira, you'd better save him!"

"Shut up North, we can't kill Simon, right Keira?"

"Give Simon a gun and...jump off a building. Good!"

* * *

Stratford Tower investigation:

"Oh, the blue thing."

"NO AMANDA, I WOULDN'T ENJOY A LITTLE CRUISE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Well ha, he didn't stop them. Whatcha gonna do about it?!"

"ROW THE DAMN BOAT YOURSELF, YOU BITCH!"

"Look at those coin tricks- NOW WAIT A SECOND THERE, HANK!"

"LOOK AT THAT TASTY BLUE BLOOD!"

"Oh, Markus and Connor are brothers."

"Which one is deviant? They all look the same."

"I SAW THAT! THAT ONE'S DEVIANT! THAT ONE, THERE!"

"GET THE THING, KEIRA! GET IT!"

"Oh fuck, is he okay?"

"GRAB THE GUN!"

"Thank God!"

* * *

Kamski:

"Oh, is that the menu lady?"

"HOW IS AMANDA DEAD?!"

"Why is that pool red?"

"Kamski is weird, I don't like him."

"What's he doing with the- DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT CHLOE, I SWEAR TO GOD, KEIRA!"

"Emergency exit? What is this guy on about?!"

"Yes Hank, he DID do the right thing."

"At least his relationship with Hank is improving. And the software instability thing is going up- what does it mean?"

* * *

Last chance, Connor:

"Ugh, it's bitch again."

"That ice does not sound safe to walk on."

"Wait, Amanda is in Connor's head?!"

"Hank, you gotta help him."

"Perkins definitely deserves that!"

"Back at it again with Detective Dickhead."

"How am I not surprised that Hank's password is fuckingpassword?"

"Isn't that the guy from the kitchen?"

"Oh fuck no. That's so wrong! Who gave Connor that ability?! He sounds exactly like Markus and I hate it!"

"Well, at least he got the location to Jericho!"

"FUCK! It's Gavin!"

"Prick deserved that."

"Yeah, no shit somebody's been snooping around."

* * *

Crossroads:

"Huh, it's Kara again."

"What the hell is Connor wearing?!"

"Everyone's meeting up at Jericho."

"Hate to break it to you Alice, being hot and cold at the same time is usually how a fever works."

"Look who finally found Jericho!"

"I still don't understand the outfit."

"Umm...hi Lucy..."

"ALICE IS AN ANDROID?!"

"Aww, what a sweet robot family!"

"Stop fighting, people!"

"I ship Simon and Markus together. They have more chemistry than North and Markus."

"Please stop making out, you have a war to fight!"

"Wait, did Connor just watch that?!"

"He has a gun, and he's pointing it at Markus- wait is he gonna deviate?!"

"That's it Markus, convince him!"

"Can't he do his magical hand thing to make him deviate?"

"I am now convinced that they are brothers. You cannot change my mind."

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEVIATING!"

_RK800 313 248 317-52: I'm glad I deviated, I just wish that I had done so sooner._

_RK100 241 871 411: The words of every deviant ever. Don't worry about it, I don't blame you for what happened, and I don't think Markus does either._

_RK800 313 248 317-52: It's not just Markus, it's the rest of them. They don't trust me, some of them even attack me if I go to New Jericho._

_RK100 241 871 411: Fucking hell. Does Markus know?_

_RK800 313 248 317-52: No. But what is he gonna do about it?_

_RK100 241 871 411: Connor..._

"COME ON, CONNOR!"

"FUCK YES!"

Then the somebody starts singing "I Want To Break Free". Some others join in. Then;

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LUCA!"

"RUN PEOPLE, RUN!

"The brothers join the gang!"

"Crispin, you're not funny."

"No, but they are brothers."

"Why do I bother?"

"BLOW UP JERICHO?!"

"Oh no, I kinda liked Lucy!"

"HOW DO THEY NOT SEE HIM?!"

"LUTHER, NO!"

"Keira, you gotta save him!"

"No! They're getting separated!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"SAVE THEM! SAVE THE ANDROIDS!"

"SAVE JOSH!"

"Shit! Play dead, you hear me?! PLAY DEAD!"

"I thought they were gonna die just then!"

"Hi Markus, you ready to blow up Jericho?"

"Please don't shoot Markus!"

"Oh fuck, there's another one and, oh, look, another one!"

"That's it Markus, beat their asses!"

"Bombs are rigged and ready to explode- Get back to the squad, Markus!"

"Eh, North kinda deserves that..."

"You should probably save her..."

"Okay, there's no way in hell that that piece of metal is stopping all of those bullets."

"IS THAT CONNOR OR IS THAT JOHN WICK?!"

"What a legend!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH ANDROIDS AND JUMPING OFF OF HIGH PLACES?!"

"We didn't start the fire..."

"LUCA! STOP!"

"Oh Perkins, you betcha ass that this ain't over!"

"Jesus, that was a lot!"

* * *

Night of The Soul:

"Is that Carl's house?!"

"Aww, the house remembers him!"

"Oh, a message from Leo. I thought that guy was a goner."

"Least he's stopping the drugs now. And he's gonna visit Carl."

"Aww, he's proud to be his son! Still not quite forgiven, though..."

"No, who are YOU?!"

"How did Markus get in? Well, the house remembered him!"

"Oh no, is Carl okay?!"

"This is so sweet. NO FRAISER, I'M NOT CRYING!"

"...Yes you are..."

"SHUT UP, BENTON!"

The scene in the church starts. The clever bastard now known as "Luca" starts to sing "Take Me To Church". Strangely enough, the song seems fitting.

"Decide Connor's fate?! I don't like that wording..."

"Hi, Kara."

"Hi, Josh."

"Hi North."

"Hi, Simon."

"CONNOR!"

Somebody in the crowd seems to like Connor.

"Markus, hug him. MARKUS! HUG HIM!"

"Wait, what happens if you click don't trust- does it have something to do with the whole 'decide Connor's fate thing'? CAN YOU KILL CONNOR?!"

"Only been deviant for like; half an hour, and he's already planning a suicide mission. Sounds about right."

"TIME TO PREACH, ROBO-JESUS!"

"CAMPS?! What the fuck?"

"KEIRA, YOU'D BETTER GO THE PEACEFUL ROUTE!"

* * *

Revolution:

"Ohh, is that the president?"

"You won't be killing Markus anytime soon, you prick!"

"NO CONNECTION?! WHAT? THESE CAMPS HAVE EVERY CONNECTION TO HISTORY, AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU BITCH!"

"CyberLife...CONNOR!"

"God, this man is crazy!"

"THAT'S THE COOLEST GATE EVER!"

"The shape of that Tower, though..."

"Ainsley..."

"Ah, fuck! The guards wanna come with!"

"The scan thing is cool."

"AGENT 47?!"

"Are those...trees?"

"Huh, I would have never thought about a camera."

"They dead."

"I still hate that Connor can imitate voices like that."

_RK800 313 248 317-52: That's one of my better features! I can imitate people who annoy me! It worked a charm with Detective Reed!_

_RK100 241 871 411: I'm dead curious about the details, but tell me later, I think you know how hectic the revolution was._

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Oh trust me, I do._

"Hi, Kara."

"Huh, Kara can just turn Alice's Hot/Cold sensors off and on."

"Oh Jesus, they've been killed! Alice doesn't need to see that!"

"LUTHER! You have to save him Keira!"

"Thank you for saving Luther."

"JERRY!"

"Luther's so big! How do they not see him?!"

"Fuck! There's not enough time for the detour!"

"They know! They know! They- just wanted to give Alice her glove back. THANKS FOR THE MINI HEART ATTACK, DAVID CAGE!"

"Dude, I think the president knows that something is happening in Detroit. It's been happening for a while."

"Time for Robo-Jesus to do his thing!"

"That's a fuck-ton of helicopters."

"They say, 'surrender immediately, or we will open fire.' But they mean 'we're gonna open fire no matter what you do.'"

"Okay, Katie is right, but I still can't believe that they're open firing on peaceful protesters!"

_RK800 313 248 317-52: I can._

_RK100 241 871 411: I know, so can I._

"SIT, ROBO-JESUS, AND THE OTHERS SHALL FOLLOW!"

"CONNOR!"

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Who keeps screaming my name? I kinda wanna sneak up behind them and scare them._

_RK100 241 871 411: Nah, just walk into the crowd and shout "WHO SUMMONED ME?!" And witness the craziness that will ensue._

_RK800 313 248 317-52: I almost wanna do that. Almost..._

"Shit's about to go down, I can sense it."

"It's calm...too calm..."

"It's kinda creepy how they're just standing there."

"Wait, is Connor gonna do that weird insta-deviancy thing that Markus does? Is he gonna be Robo-Jesus 2.0 or something?!"

"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"This is some shit right here!"

"Why does Connor have an evil twin?!"

"Connor's greatest enemy... is Connor himself..."

"Okay, so nobody's gonna talk about the fact that this other guy has a gun to Hank's head. Makes sense!"

"Wait a second. IT JUST SKIPS TO KARA?!"

"Fuck! Where are they gonna get tickets?!"

"TODD?!"

"That's... a really sad story..."

"So he...bourght Alice to prove to himself that he was a good father..."

"Oh, Alice! She's hugging him!"

"He's kinda redeemed himself..."

"He's crying! This is so sad!"

"Aww! A baby!"

"Oh my God, steal them! Steal those tickets!"

"A blue envelope? Sorry, haven't seen a thing!"

"Eh, it's not like the Androids are violent or anything. Nothing's gonna happen to them if they stay in Detroit!"

"Will they die because Kara stole their tickets? The fuck? No Alice, they are not!"

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!"

"Time for some more Robo-Jesus preaching!"

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Have they forgotten Markus's name?_

_RK100 241 871 411: I think so._

"I don't know what those things are, but they're cool and I want one!"

"IS THAT PERKINS?! That bastard can go rot in hell!"

"DON'T TRUST HIM, MARKUS!"

"Oh fuck, they're gonna charge!"

"CONNOR!"

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Are they gonna do this every single time?!_

_RK100 241 871 411: Yup._

"Connor's twin brother is a prick."

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Did you know that 60 is still alive?_

_RK100 241 871 411: WHAT?! Tell me how he survived a bullet to the head!_

_RK800 313 248 317-52: The bullet missed his processor by a fraction of an inch. He's deviant now. He's called Riley. Markus once mistook him for me, and that was the worst mistake he could have ever made._

_RK100 241 871 411: Again, I really want to know, but shit's about to go down, as you already know. _

_RK800 313 248 317-52: I'll tell you later then, after I've told you the story about Detective Reed._

_RK100 241 871 411: Definitely._

"Save him, Keira! SAVE HIM!"

"They've only just started fighting, and I already can't tell them apart."

"'Give me the gun, and I'll take care of him'?! Well I think I know who the fake is!"

"Oh shit! He knows everything!"

"The dog? Sumo!"

"That guy is fucking lying! He didn't know Sumo's name!"

"His son was called Cole. I remember that."

"The surgeon was high?! What kind of motherfucker does that?!"

"Well shit, I thought Connor might try to make the other guy deviate, but no, he's just dead."

"If an alarm clock could speak, it would probably sound like that. Like; wake the fuck up, bitch!"

"Ah yes, Kara."

"You mean to fucking tell me that Kara doesn't know what border control is?!"

"ROSE?!"

"JERRY?!"

"They are going to the bathroom, you prick!"

"Poor Kara, she's crying!"

"Rose! Oh, she's so nice!"

"Adam has decided to be less of a bastard- Look at that proud mum moment!"

"Please don't sacrifice anybody."

"Oh my God! They're safe! The robot family is safe!"

"MARKUS!"

Silence fills the air as Markus fights for his people. Nobody says anything as Keira presses buttons, pushes the joysticks and swipes the touchpad. Nobody utters a word as Keira makes the choices that she has made many times before. Nobody makes a sound as Markus starts to sing.

Keira's glad. She likes the song, it's meaning. The song is important to her, being an Android.

"Everything will be... alright..."

When the president calls for the troops to stand down, there's a collective sigh of relief.

When Connor shows up with his army, people begin to cheer.

"Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility..."

Silence. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet.

"...That Androids are a new forum of intelligent life."

The rest of the speech is drowned out in the cheering that fills the air.

Then there's silence as Markus begins his speech.

Then;

"Wait, what the fuck's wrong with Connor?!"

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST THAT BITCH!"

"An exit... THE BLUE ROCK THING!"

Everyone begins to shout, and Keira can't decifer who's saying what. She ignores them. She knows what to do. She's done it many, many times before. She manovers Connor towards the exit, starting to smash the buttons when he slips over. He slams his hand on it and everything continues as it should. Connor puts the gun away, and Markus finishes his speech. Kara and Alice hug. The credits start, but nobody moves. They know by now to wait for after-credits scenes.

Their patience is rewarded with the scene between Hank and Connor. The crowd is silent as they hug. When the credits start back up, everyone starts to cheer and clap. It's 4 am and everyone is probably very tired, and Keira knows that they want to go home.

With the credits playing in the background, she picks up her megaphone and switches it on. "Ladies and gentlegamers! That was DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN!" Everyone cheers again. She announces when the next game club evening will be, and tells them to go home.

Everyone leaves, except for Alex, who's watching her with an expectant look in his eyes. "Alex, you need to sleep. Go home, okay? Come round at 12, no earlier."

"Fine."

Alex storms off. Keira starts to put the equipment away.

"Need a hand?" It's Connor. She nods and they finish packing everything away. "Right, should we head back then?" Connor nods. They get Hank and head back to her apartment.

Squeaks watches them from the top of her cat tree as they come in. As Connor walks past, she leaps onto his shoulders.

"She really likes you." Keira remarks as the fluffy cat settles down, draping herself around the back of Connor's neck, stubby legs and tail dangling down.

"MEAYAA!" Squeaks seems to agree. Keira glances at Hank. He looks exhausted. She tells him to sleep in the spare room. He doesn't argue.

* * *

"...So I hacked onto the computers and left recorded audio messages on them called 'play me'. When they were played, it would supposedly be Gavin saying some very embarrassing things. Not even Hank figured out it was me."

Keira laughs. They're walking around Peacehaven. It's considerably more quiet, given the early hour. "That's brilliant, Connor! Now, what happened with Riley?"

Connor and Keira continue to share funny stories as they walk around Peacehaven. Then suddenly, he stops dead. They are in the alleyway where she first opened her eyes in Peacehaven.

"Keira, look."

Keira looks. There are two people lying on the floor.

Markus and Riley.


	4. Meeting Alex

Connor immediately goes over to Riley, kneeling down and patting his face. "Riley..." He murmurs gently, trying to rouse his twin. Riley's eyes snap open and he immediately begins to panic, dragging himself away from Connor, pressing his back against the wall. His eyes focus on Connor.

"Connor? What's going on? Where am I?"

"It's okay Riley, you're safe. Can you get up?"

Riley nods. "I- I think so."

Connor stands up and helps Riley to stand as well. They both glance over at Keira, who seems to be having problems with waking Markus up.

"Oi, revolutionary Leader guy, wake up!" She slaps his face hard. When this doesn't work, she looks over at them.

"A little help, please?"

Connor and Riley exchange glances.

_RK800 313 248 317-60: How should we wake him?_

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Maybe we should just carry him to Keira's apartment and leave him to wake up of his own accord._

_RK800 313 248 317-60: I have no idea where we are, or what's going on, but we can't just carry him around without anyone staring at us._

_RK800 313 248 317-52: Riley, it's half four in the morning. Nobody's gonna be around. _

_RK800 313 248 317-60: It's not half four in the morning! It's more like half seven!_

_RK100 241 871 411: Look guys, I'm sure your conversation is fascinating, but we need to get Markus out of here!_

"She's an RK model as well?" Riley asks.

"Why don't we just carry him to your apartment?" Connor asks her.

"Fucking- Okay! Let's do that!" Keira probably can't think of anything better, and honestly, neither can Connor.

"Right, fine. I'll carry him. Connor, you fill Riley in on what's happening."

Connor takes Riley's hand, the artificial skin rolling away from their hands as they form an interface. Connor shows him what happened to him and Hank, finding out that they were in Britain, the dates on the newspapers, where they are, meeting Keira, the cat, and the game. Riley pulls away, eyes wide with shock. "What? How is this possible?"

"I don't know, Riley."

Riley looks scared, even more so than when he first deviated. Connor doesn't need to read his stress levels to know that they're dangerously high. Connor pulls him close, hugging him tightly. Riley hugs him back, clinging to him. "It's okay Riley." He pulls away slightly, holding Riley at arms length. "Come on, let's go to Keira's."

* * *

Keira unlocks the door to her apartment. She puts Robo-Jesus down on her sofa. Squeaks decides that he looks comfortable and leaps onto his chest and settles down. The other two Androids follow her in. Squeaks watches them enter. "MEAYAA!" She seems to be commenting on their identicalness.

Although maybe not, the damn cat probably couldn't tell an apple from a potato.

Markus sighs in his sleep and his head rolls to one side. Squeaks decides that he is not allowed to do that and tries to bat his face with her paw, before realising that her legs are not long enough to reach and opts for squeaking loudly at him instead. Riley and Connor watch on in amusement.

"Connor, you've been up all night, why don't you go to sleep? The other sofa is free."

Connor looks like he's about to argue, but Keira fixes him with a look. "As the oldest RK model in this room, I'm telling you to go to sleep. No arguments. I'll go get some blankets."

When Keira returns with the blanket, Connor has already taken all the cushions off of the sofa, leaving only the seat cushions left. The discarded cushions have been placed in the corner, out of the way. Riley is sitting down next to him on the sofa. They're interfacing. Keira puts the blanket on the armrest, as not to disturb them. She retreats into her bedroom.

* * *

Markus wakes up, slowly becoming aware of the sensations around him. He's lying down on something soft, a warm weight on his chest. The object on top of him seems to be breathing; a small animal, perhaps? He opens his eyes and sits up slowly. The object on top of him makes a strange noise; in between a squeak and a meow. He looks down. A cat stands there on unusually short legs, glaring at him. It makes that strange squeaking sound again, before stalking off and climbing up a cat tree.

Markus sees Connor and Riley asleep on the other couch in the room. What are they doing here? Where are they? He tries to cybernetically pinpoint his location, but nothing happens.

**Error: No cybernetic connection. **

How does that even work? He tries again.

**Error: No cybernetic connection.**

"You can keep trying all you want, Markus. It's not gonna work."

He glances up to see Connor watching him from the couch.

"Connor? Where are we?"

Connor sits up properly, and, being careful not to wake up Riley, manovers his way off of the couch.

"It'll be easier if I show you." He holds out his hand, uncertain. Markus is surprised. Connor is never one to start an interface, save for maybe Riley. He takes Connor's hand. A flood of memories. They're 20 years in the past? In Britain? And...

They're supposed to be characters in a video game? Markus stares at Connor, shocked.

"W-what? How?"

"I don't know how, Markus. All I know is that we're here and that were not even supposed to be real."

Somebody walks into the room. Keira, if Connor's memories are correct. She is also an Android. An RK100.

"Look who's finally awake!"

"Hi, you must be Keira. Who's the cat?"

She laughs. "That's Squeaks."

"Fitting name."

"MEAYAA!" Squeaks agrees loudly. She leaps onto Keira's shoulders, long tail sticking out behind her.

"Squeaks, no! Get off me!"

"MEAYAA!"

Markus smiles slightly as Keira tries to get the cat off of her. It only ends when Connor picks Squeaks up, placing her back on her cat tree. She squeaks loudly the whole time.

"We still have a few hours before Alex is supposed to show up. Why don't we show Markus around?" Keira asks them. Connor glances at Riley, who is still asleep.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Riley wakes up on the couch. It takes him a few seconds to remember where he was and what had happened. Then next thing he realises is that Connor is no longer next to him. He sits up in a panic. Where is Connor? He looks around. Markus is gone as well. And he presumes that Keira is gone as well. Where is everyone?

He hears footsteps behind him. He immediately turns around to see Hank exiting one of the rooms. He reaches over and ruffles his hair.

"Morning, kid."

"Do you know where Keira is?" Riley can't help wondering if Hank knows he's not Connor.

"No. She left before I woke up."

"Huh. Did she leave a note or anything?"

"Not that I know of."

Hank sits down on the couch. "Okay. Connor, do you think she'll be back soon?"

That's a no, then. Riley is used to being confused with Connor, but Hank can always tell them apart. The last time he couldn't, well...

Riley doesn't want to think about it. He glances up at Hank.

"You alright, kid?"

"Hank... I'm not...I'm not Connor."

Hank's eyes widen in realisation. "Riley? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I don't know" Riley wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Alright, stupid question." He holds out his arms. "Come here."

Riley immediately makes his way over. He likes being hugged. It makes him feel safe and loved. Hank rests one hand on Riley's head, gently stroking his hair. Riley leans into the touch slightly.

* * *

Hank holds Riley tightly, gently stroking his hair. He can hear the door being unlocked, and slowly let's go. He watches as Connor, Keira and...

Markus.

Nobody told him that Markus would be here. But then; nobody told him that he would be here.

Around 20 minutes, there's a knock at the door. Keira sighs. "That must be Alex. And of course, it's exactly twelve."

She goes to the door and opens it.

"Hi Alex."

He ignores her and walks straight in. He stares at them, his eyes wide.

"There's two Connors? A-and Markus? They weren't here last night?"

"Yeah, they turned up this morning. You know that alleyway where Shadow is? You know, the dog?"

Alex nods. Hank remembers that dog, he had been very loud.

"Well that's where we've all been waking up. Except from Markus."

Hank senses a story here.

"Me and Connor were wandering about, and we came to the alleyway. That's when we found Markus and Riley."

Alex glances at where Connor and Riley are sitting.

"You're -60, aren't you?"

Riley nods, bowing his head. His LED flickers to red. Connor takes his brother's hand. His own LED is flashing yellow at irregular intervals. He must be talking to Riley.

"Anyway!" Keira starts, trying to sound cheerful, "Riley woke up just fine, but for some unknown reason, Markus wouldn't."

Alex snickers, much to the dismay of Markus. "Did you try turning him off and on again?"

"No. I had to carry him all the way here. I'm so glad that it was half four in the morning, otherwise it would have been very awkward."

Alex begins laughing, Hank soon joining in. Markus blushes bright blue and buries his face in his hands, only making them laugh more.

"O-oh, God, I can't- get the- image out of- my head!" Alex exclaims between peals of laughter.

"We have another story to tell!" Riley suddenly says.

"Tell all!" Alex demands.

Hank has a feeling that he knows this story. When Markus somehow confused Riley with Connor and took him to a meeting with politicians. That had been a meeting to remember. Riley had done something to the cameras so that every time Markus was in the shot, a random filter would come on. The most memorable filter had been some kind of rainbow filter that kinda reminded him of the nausea effect in Minecraft, but rainbow. And then Riley had gotten pissed at one of the politicians. Apparently they must have a criminal record, or something, because when they had asked; "How do you feel about being the Deviant Hunter?" Which, to be fair, is a pretty impersonal question to ask in the first place, Riley had answered;

"How do you feel about that arrest on your record?" And well, Markus had a moment of realisation. His face just changed, absolutely hilarious with a dog filter over the top, mind you. He knew that it wasn't Connor. And so did Hank. He'd looked at the person who'd he'd previously thought was Riley and had said; "Connor, why the fuck have you and Riley switched places?" Rather loudly.

Connor had explained all. He'd apparently thought that Riley had told Markus that he wasn't him, but he clearly hadn't. When Hank had asked why Connor hadn't let Markus know himself, he'd said; "on the off chance that Markus didn't know, I didn't want him knowing."

Hank remembers it well, and realises that he's tuned out most of Connor and Riley telling the story themselves, with Markus adding the odd comment or two.

They all chat for most of the day, swapping stories. Then it's time for Alex to go home. The conversation turns to their current predicament.

"Maybe it has something to do with CyberLife?"

"Maybe... but why? I've been here for ages, and you lot only just got here. I'd say it's entirely random."

"I don't think it's random, me and Riley came here the day after Hank and Connor got here. I think we're here for a reason."

"What reason, Markus? What could we have to do with a small, British seaside town?"

"It might not have anything to do with where we are. It might have something to do with that game."

"Actually, you're probably right. But then, why isn't Kara here? She seemed pretty important."

"We're all RK models, right? It could be that."

"Well if that's the case; where is the RK900?"

Silence fills the air.

"What?" Connor asks.

"Oh no." Keira mutters. "I guess I'll have to show you"


End file.
